


do you love me?

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: After sex, Hux and Kylo confess their feelings to one another. One of their answers is unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 is here! this time for the prompt 'loving each other, but not at the same time'
> 
> this one is very short i apologise, i wrote it ages ago before i even knew about angst november and i was like well... it fits
> 
> i know i missed day three, i've been working on this essay but it's almost done so i'll come back and do day 3 soon!
> 
> no other warnings in this fic!!
> 
> please leave comments if you can, and i hope you enjoy!!

“Do you love me?”

 

The room was dark, soft light pouring in through the viewport. The pair laid together in bed, Hux’s hand running through Ren’s hair in an absent minded gesture. The Knight’s head laid on his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. Not ten minutes ago he’d been letting out the most lewd noises, but now he was quiet; they both were.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mm, I know.” Hux looked out towards the viewport, strangely calm.

 

“That’s the thing about you, you’re always full of something. Anger, loyalty, love, it pours out of you. It’s quite breath-taking, actually.”

 

He didn’t have to look at Kylo to know he was confused. He could feel it. But dutifully, Ren kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt. It almost made him smile, knowing he’d been able to tame such a man.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how you manage to contain it, all those emotions.”

 

They were stationed around a nebula. On record, they were located here because it was closest to their supply pick up.

 

Hux had just wanted to see the stars.

 

“How _do_ you do it? I’m jealous, I suppose. I always wonder what it’s like to feel that much. To feel love.”

 

Kylo shifted and looked up, at long last. His eyes were so soft and open, so trusting and loving. Oh, it made Hux ache.

 

“But you do love. You love me.” Ren started, reaching for Hux’s hand so he could bring it to his lips, press a kiss to his knuckles. “What you feel for me, that’s love.”

 

“No,” Hux smiled, cruel and so very, very sad, “it’s not.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> he's just scared kylo, give him time, he'll get there
> 
> of course by then it'll be too late, and ren will have grown to hate him. and hux will realise just what he lost out on
> 
> as always you can find me at [skywalkeraesthetics](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
